The Princess of Halloweentown
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After having a surprise Halloween/birthday party for their best friend Uma Hook, King Ben and Queen Mal have another surprise for her as they decide to all go camping as a family. However one day while walking through the woods, Princess Carly gets lost and separated from her group and finds herself trapped inside another magical world ruled by a pumpkin king. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize that this fic is so late, I've been extremely busy this Halloween season, but I promise that the second and final part will be posted tomorrow. :D

Chapter One: The Party

"Happy birthday Uma!" Uma's husband, children, and the rest of her family shouted together. For today was not only Halloween, it was also her fortieth birthday. Her family and friends decided to throw her a surprise party that evening and later on all of the children would go trick-or-treating together.

"Thanks everyone." Uma began while she started eating her slice of pumpkin cake. "It really wasn't necessary though." She said.

"Yes of course it was Uma!" Mal exclaimed. "You're my best friend after all." She told her as she smiled at her brightly.

"Yes and I couldn't ask for a better wife." Harry told her as he smiled back at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, and you're the greatest mother in the world." Serena told her while smiling up at her while Uma just simply smiled down at her and put her arm around her and James and pulled them into a tight little hug.

"Thanks sweetheart." She replied.

"Yeah, and we're just lucky that we'll have you to take us trick-or-treating tonight." Billy said.

"I don't need anybody to take me." James began.

"Yeah that's right! James and I are old enough that we can go all by ourselves! We aren't afraid of anything!" Serena boasted with a proud grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't sound so sure of yourselves." Harry began. "There are things out there you wouldn't believe exist." He told them with a sly grin.

"Such as?" James questioned him.

"Oh you know like black cats, ghosts, witches, zombies,.. and werewolves." He replied while continuing to slyly grin at them as both of the twins turned to look at each other.

"Yep, he was right." Serena began. "I don't believe it. Except for the witch part since I know that Vick is a witch."

"Yes darling but Vick is your sister and she's a good witch. The kind of witches I'm talking about are evil and like to eat little children such as yourselves." Harry told her.

"I'm _not _little though!" Serena protested with a stomp of her foot. "I will be ten next week and so will James! We can handle anything you throw at us!" she insisted while meanwhile Uma just simply narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her husband.

"Harry, stop scaring the kids!" she snapped.

"Uma it's Halloween." Mal began. "That's pretty much what Halloween is all about." She told her.

"Alright, I guess that you have a point there." Uma said before she turned to all of her children.

"So then, are you guys ready to go trick-or-treating?" she questioned them eagerly.

"Yeah!" James, Serena, Billy, and Lottie all cried excitedly together but Vick just simply rolled her eyes at them.

"Trick-or-treating is for babies. I would much rather go to Maria's Halloween party." She replied.

"I don't know if you really want to be doing that Vicky." Her father began.

"Why not?" Vick wondered.

"Cause the word is that she is planning on having the party in Crowning Park after dark,.. and those are the woods that are supposed to be haunted. Not to mention the fact that she is going on a ghost tour in a haunted cemetery afterwards." He told her.

"Cool!" Vick exclaimed excitedly. "Can I go Mom!? Pretty please with Halloween candy on top?" she pleaded before Uma just heaved a deep and heavy long-drawn out sigh.

"Alright, as long as Carly goes with you." She told her.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Vick exclaimed before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. "I can't wait to tell Carly!" she cried before running out of the room.

_…_

Later that night Harry and Uma took the rest of their children trick-or-treating while Vick met Carly and then they both went to Crowning Park together. Carly was dressed up as a vampire while Vick was wearing the traditional witches' outfit. She wore a black pointed hat with a matching dress and held her actual broomstick in her right hand.

"Hey Vick, what do you think, after the party do you think we could go for a real ride in the night sky?" Carly questioned her with a grin while glancing up at the stars.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Vick replied while returning the grin. That's when suddenly Maria started heading towards them dressed up in a beautiful red sparkly dress with matching flats and a shimmering tiara on the top of her head.

Carly stifled a laugh when she saw Maria. For she herself hated being a princess and would give anything in the world to be normal or be a pirate, whereas Maria was somewhat the opposite since she had always wanted to be a princess. "You know maybe we should switch places." She suggested but Maria just simply shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so." She began. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love Halloween and I love pretending to be somebody that I'm not for one day each year, but I also love being a pirate and just being myself." She finished with a grin.

"Speaking of pirates are your parents dressing up?" Carly wondered.

"Well Madre is Christina Aguilera, but Padre doesn't think there's any reason to dress up since he believes he's a scary sight all year round." Maria said with a little bit of a giggle.

"I can't say that I can really argue with that." Vick began with a grin. "After all, he's a really scary sight when he's run out of rum." Vick said when all of a sudden a black cat with bright green eyes came out of the woods.

"Uh oh." Maria began. "I heard that seeing a black cat is considered extremely bad luck. "Especially on Halloween."

"Yeah, me too." Vick replied as the black cat let out a really loud and screechy meow. Then it turned around and started running away.

"We have to go after it! It could get hit by a car or something!" Carly exclaimed as she started running after it.

"No wait Carly! You shouldn't go into the woods alone! It isn't safe!" Vick cried but it was already too late. Carly had already disappeared into the woods without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Campout

_Just a quick note: If you want to find out more about the kids and who's who, checkout "The Princess of Auradon" which I am currently suffering writer's block for unfortunately. :/_

A little while later Carly came back carrying the black cat inside her arms. "Oh thank God! You're alright!" Maria cried.

"Yeah and so is Midnight." Carly said while smiling down at her new feline companion as he started purring inside her arms. "He's got an injured paw, but I'm sure that Mom and Dad can help fix him up after I bring him home." She explained before kissing the top of his head.

"Oh I don't know about that, what is Duchess going to think about having to share the castle with him?" Vick wondered.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Carly began. "And if we're lucky that might even have kittens." She finished with a wide grin. "Anyways, you guys won't believe what I found out in those woods."

"A werewolf?" Vick guessed but Carly just simply shook her head.

"Nope! Guess again!" she exclaimed.

"A ghost?" Maria questioned but Carly just simply shook her head again.

"No,.. I saw a bunch of trees with pictures panted onto their trunks." She replied as Vick let out a rather loud yawn.

"Boring!" she exclaimed.

"Well what did the pictures look like?" Maria asked her out of curiosity.

"Well one of them was a pumpkin, another one was of a turkey, and there was even one that had a Christmas tree painted on it." She explained.

"That _is _rather odd and unusual, but it would have been more exciting if you had seen a ghost or a werewolf or a zombie or something." Vick said. "Well anyways, now that the cat is alright we better get back to the party." She told them while she started carrying her broomstick towards the pavilion.

"I couldn't agree with her more." Carly said as she smiled down at Midnight and placed another kiss on the top of his head before setting him down on the ground. "Alright now you be a really good kitty and stay out of mischief." She told her. "Vick wait up!" she called before she started running after her.

_….._

The very next day Harry surprised Uma with the second half of her birthday gift. For their whole entire family decided to go on a camping trip at a supposedly haunted campground. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Halloween is over." Serena began. "So why are we doing something scary?" she wondered as her father just simply grinned at her.

"Because you can do scary things anytime of the year." He pointed out. "And since we're pirates that's pretty much the story of our every day lives." He told her.

"Yep, and now we should probably start setting up camp." Mal said as she, Ben, and all of their three children had decided to tag along for the camping trip as well.

"The king and queen of Auradon still sets up their own tents?" Uma wondered with a questioning eyebrow.

"Yep and so do the prince and princesses." Mal replied.

"Even me?" Cameron questioned in disbelief while pointing to herself.

"You're one of the princesses and you're the one who wanted to come along for this camping trip, so you got it." Her mother told her as she rolled her eyes while starting to walk away from the group.

"What's the point of being a princess if I have to do the work myself?" she muttered underneath her breath.

"So Carly, I meant to ask you,.. what did Duchess think of Midnight?" Vick wondered.

"I don't know, I'll tell you once she comes out from hiding underneath our bed. For now that we have a new duke I think it'll take her some time to get used to it." Carly teased. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go help Cam and BJ gather some firewood." She told her before she started heading right towards the woods. That's when she realized that those were part of the exact same woods that she had seen the night before. Being that she was quite a bit older than her younger brother and sister she was also a bit slower than them as well and had trouble keeping up with them.

"Hey Cam! BJ! Wait up!" she cried but that's when suddenly the ground that was beneath her collapsed and the next thing she knew it she was trapped inside a hole. "Oh no, now what am I going to do? How am I going to get back to Mom and Dad they're never going to find me now." She said as she gulped at the thought that a werewolf or zombie (or the pirate ghosts that supposedly haunted the grounds) might find her first if she didn't get out of there. So, with only a little bit of struggling she finally managed to get out but there still wasn't any sign of either one of her siblings.

As Carly looked in front of her she saw that the tree with the pumpkin door was straight ahead and this time it was wide open. That's when she decided to get closer and investigate. "Uh hello?" she questioned while she stared deep down into the empty pit of darkness,.. but that's when suddenly a gust of wind blew her right inside and she started screaming as she fell farther and farther into the pit.

As she hit the ground with a great big thud she started looking around. She was inside a little village where there were a bunch of monsters, witches, and ghosts everywhere. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud to herself as she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. That's when suddenly she came nose to nose with a werewolf that started sniffing her with interest.

She tried to let out a scream, but she found that she was so frozen with fear that nothing came out. As she turned her head she realized that she was also in the presence of a vampire. "What do you have there Wolfie?" he questioned him. "Ah it's a human! Humans mean lots of blood to drink!" he exclaimed while showing her his fangs but at that moment another young with auburn hair and dark brown colored eyes appeared. However, at a second glance Carly realized that she wasn't a young woman at all, but she had appeared to be a rag doll for she was a lot smaller than Carly was.

"Leave her alone, can't you see the poor girl is scared enough as it is!?" she questioned as Carly widened her eyes and dropped her jaw in amazement.

"You can talk." She said.

"Of course I can, now how did you get here?" the doll wondered.

"I don't know, I went for a walk in the woods and there was this door shaped like a pumpkin and it was opened." Carly explained.

"Oh no!" The doll cried out in complete and utter horror. "That must mean that Jack was out exploring other holidays again! I would have thought that he learned his lesson last time!" she exclaimed.

"Jack who?" Carly questioned her with uncertainty.

"Jack Skellington, he rules Halloweentown,.. and he's the only one who can get you home, so unless he comes back,.. it looks like you are trapped in this world forever!" she exclaimed.

**To Be Continued In The Princess of The Pilgrims**


End file.
